Storage space within a vehicle is a consideration for consumers. Typically, storage space is provided within a vehicle cabin or within a trunk. However, the use of space within a vehicle cabin is usually provided by sacrificing passenger space. Moreover, the storage space provided in a vehicle trunk can be inconvenient for smaller items. Moreover, some vehicles, such as pick-up trucks do not have a trunk and therefore require additional covers or structures to provide a secured storage space.